Azares de boda
by Namida Shiori
Summary: Por no quedar mal ante la sociedad me embarqué en una aventura que no sé dónde va a parar, cada día es un infierno de mentiras pero sé que también sufro porque es un día menos junto a él…. Maldita la hora en que dije –Si, acepto.
1. ¿Comó dijiste que te llamas?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

BIEN ESTA ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, pido su benevolencia y bendiciones en este nuevo proyecto… así sin más disfruten de este fanfic.

* * *

¿CÓMO DIJISTE QUE TE LLAMAS?

Era una noche fría y en un parque se encontraba una pelirosa vestida de manera ligera, el frio parecía no importarle, no se le escuchaba sollozar pero era evidente que estaba llorando. ¿Qué puede afligir un alma de esa manera? Tanto como para que no importe que estés a punto de atrapar una hipotermia. La respuesta es sencilla el amor. Todo habría sido más sencillo si por ese parque no hubiera estado un Uchiha.

-Hey tú- dijo una voz detrás de un árbol- no es por ser un insensible pero, hay otras personas que quieren calma, esto es un parque, en su mayoría las personas vienen aquí para tener un buen momento y no para escuchar lloriquear a alguien- esto último lo dijo con un evidente fastidio- así que haznos el grandísimo favor de callarte.

-eh? Que quieres decir con callarte- dijo una chica bastante molesta- si mal no recuerdo llegue aquí primero, yo he estado aquí por….

– Por dos horas cuarenta y tres minutos-espeto la misma voz.

-¿Y qué?, donde dice que aquí no se puede llorar, y si no te gusta el parque tiene mucho espacio para que te vayas a otro lugar, ahora por favor déjame tranquila- la chica intento sonar tranquila pero la voz se le empezó a quebrar.

-Eres imposible… lo que sea que te haya pasado, te lo mereces.- entonces se escuchó un sonido, era como que alguien se había puesto de pie y dado algunos pasos.

-yo imposible, pero si tú eres quien empezó esto, ya había estado aquí por mucho tiempo y no molestaba a nadie hasta que metiste tu narizota- le gritaba la chica bastante enojada- ¿por qué te esquivas detrás de ese árbol? Da la cara maldito cobarde.

-¿crees que eres la única que tiene problemas?...-respondió la voz detrás de árbol- hay muchas personas en la tierra y varias están llorando en este momento pero no arman un drama de dos horas.-la voz se oía cada vez más enfadada- No soy un cobarde pero tampoco tengo tiempo ni ganas de pelear contigo.-y así emprendió su marcha aquel hombre dentro de las sobras de los árboles.

-Si lárgate- le gritaba la chica-¡No quiero pelear contigo! – Dijo tratando de imitar la voz –no tengo tiempo, hay si hay sí, estoy muy ocupado por eso me quede aquí dos horas cuarenta minutos escuchando como lloran- decía la chica- maldito entrometido.

Pero la sombra ya se había ido o eso creyó, así la chica continuó llorando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, técnicamente si lo era, pero no contaba con lo que sucedería a continuación.

-cállate, no tengo tiempo ni ganas, como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer el idiota.- murmuraba la chica.

-tienes razón, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además verte llorar es bastante divertido- ahora la sombra estaba justo enfrente de ella y parecía acercarse.

-¿he?-dijo desconcertada la chica- ¿qué?, óyeme te parece divertido ver sufrir a los demás, maldito demente- pero la sombra seguía acercándose – no… no, detente –empezó a tartamudear la chica- deténgase no dé un paso más o grito.

-hum…. Son las…. 2:05 am dígame quien cree que le va a ayudar- el tono en su voz ahora era algo sarcástico- verdad que no hay muchas posibilidades, así que mejor se relaja y me deja continuar o le doy tres para que salga corriendo.

-ya, ya entendí – dijo la chica asustada- voy a dejar mi cartera aquí y voy a caminar tome lo que quiera pero no me haga daño….-la chica empezaba a asustarse de verdad, tartamudeaba y había poca coherencia en sus palabras.

- cómo eres idiota, no pretendo asaltarte, ni siquiera creo que tengas algo de valor, solo quiero que te largues- le contesto la aquella voz, la chica no quería despegar los ojos del suelo pero su curiosidad la obligaba a subirlos poco a poco.

Aquella voz tan profunda y sensual pertenecía a alguien que usaba unos zapatos muy bien lustrados, vaqueros negros y un suéter del mismo color, lo poco que podía juzgar de su cuerpo era sencillamente maravilloso, el cuerpo bien formado, piernas largas, caderas estrechas y al parecer una espalda ancha.

-ya te lo dije antes, el parque es lo suficiente mente grande para los dos, ahora vete- contestó la chica.

-pero yo quiero ese lugar- rebatió rápidamente.

-suenas muy infantil diciendo eso, qué diferencia hay entre este lugar y cualquier otro. –refuto la chica.

-tú lo has dicho hay otros lugares ahora vete a otro y todos en paz.

-No… yo llegue primero así que yo me quedo y tú te vas.

-está bien, actuemos como dos adultos civilizados y compartamos la banca ¿ok? – dijo el chico tratando de obtener una respuesta positiva, pero lo único que vio fue hacerse a un lado a la chica para que el pudiera sentarse- bueno eso es un sí. – y se sentó a su lado, no la miro solo se sentó y comenzó a ver las estrellas.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y ellos se mantenían ahí, sin decir nada solo mirando perdidos a la inmensidad, el consuelo para aquellas dos almas atormentadas era saber que había alguien a su lado que no les dejaba estar solos, aunque no se conocieran,.

-oye- dijo la chica tímidamente- ¿por qué no te has ido?, ya es tarde.

-¿por qué no te has ido tú?-le contesto- yo espero a que te vayas

-eso me saco por preguntona…. Pues que bueno que te hayas sentado porque yo no pienso moverme, así que no te vayas a cansar de esperar.

-Hum… ¿siempre peleas con desconocidos?- dijo algo irritado.

-no, solo con los que son insolentes… y creídos.

Así pasaron otros treinta minutos hasta que la desesperación se hizo presente. Y la pelirosa comenzó a llorar pero esta vez ya podían escucharse sus sollozos e incluso de momentos unos pequeños gritos.

-hey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La locura regreso o qué?...- dijo el chico mirándola, ella había puesto los codos sobre las rodillas y se sujetaba la cabeza en un acto de desesperación.

-cállate imbécil… tú no sabes que tengo, que puede saber alguien como tú que solo le interesa joder la existencia a otros.

-perdón…. Eso me saco por preocuparme… - y él continuo mirando las estrellas, ahora la luna también había salido pero aun podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica y eso le estaba taladrando la cabeza. Cuando volteo le sorprendió verla así tan desprotegida tan vulnerable, como era posible que la chica que se defendía de aquella forma tan salvaje ahora estuviera sujetándose como temiendo romperse.

Tenía que admitirlo aquella chica tenía algo especial, era algo así como un imán que aunque sabes que tiene un polo que te repele existe otro que te atrae y no te deja marchar, no sabía exactamente porque se quedó junto a ella pero era mejor que estar solo.

La chica empezaba a temblar, ahora aquel chico de cabello negro dudaba que fuera solo por estar llorando, la tonta tenía frio pero aun así no se marchaba. Sin saber porque se quitó el suéter y lo puso sobre ella. La chica no podía creerlo, aquel desconocido que se burlaba de su dolor se estaba portando bien con ella vaya que en el mundo pasan cosas extrañas.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirosa entrecortadamente…

-Bueno hemos dado un paso, ahora ya no me dices demente - contesto sarcástico el azabache- y dime ya en serio ¿Por qué no vas a casa? son las 3:30 de la mañana, no es muy común que una chica este hasta estas horas fuera de su casa- el cansancio comenzaba a hacérsele notar en la voz.

-quizá suene un poco tonto, pero no quiero ir a casa. No sé qué pueda pasar –decía la pelirosa comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-¿problemas con tu familia?- preguntó algo interesado -¡Noooooo! No me digas que saliste embarazada, el tipo no te quiere responder y tu padre es sumamente religioso y va a matarte en cuanto se entere –espeto el moreno tratando de poner algo de emoción a esa conversación hueca.

-No seas idiota –dijo la chica- claro que no… ni tiempo hubo de hacer semejante estupidez- soltó la chica un tanto frustrada- pero… soy una idiota que creyó que habría un final feliz en todo esto y ahora que voy a hacer mi padre espera demasiado de mi… todo arreglado mañana una fiesta de compromiso sin prometido ¡Dios! Se van a reír de mí.

-¿Qué dices? Como una fiesta de compromiso sin prometido –el chico parecía estar harto de escuchar una historia sin sentido, el sí que tenía problemas Uchiha Sasuke heredero de las empresas Sharingan había sido plantado en el altar técnicamente a solo una semana de su boda su prometida lo había abandonado, ahora tenía a todas las cámaras esperando por su gran boda una que tenía nulas posibilidades de realizarse.

-Mi novio bueno ahora mi ex novio, dijo que nos casaríamos pronto… hace una semana me dijo que teníamos que vernos que era urgente pero él estaba en el extranjero, cuando me dijo eso creí que quería verme para pedirme matrimonio y tontamente le conté eso a mi padre…. Él se ilusiono tanto que de inmediato mando a preparar una fiesta para mañana, bueno ya es hoy, yo no puse objeción y me deje llevar por la emoción, pero en vez de pedirme matrimonio me dijo que nuestra relación ya era aburrida que él necesitaba emoción y que a mi lado no había nada de eso, así que lo mejor era terminar ni siquiera espero mi respuesta solo se marchó dando por hecho que nuestra relación ha terminado. ¿Dime que voy a hacer? vendrá gente que yo no conozco, toda mi familia estará reunida y yo saldré con mi cara de idiota a decir que no hay compromiso- esto último lo dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-cálmate. Tampoco es el fin del mundo, hoy llega a tu casa en el estado en el que estas y di que tuvieron un accidente que está muy grave y es probable que no se salve, nadie te cuestionará, eso si búscate a un paciente que este muy grave para hacerlo pasar por él, ¿tu padre lo conoce? –pregunto el chico.

- No, solo una vez lo vio mi prima, cuando me esperaba pero no le vio el rostro. Además nunca he dicho su nombre así que cualquiera le quedara bien.- dijo un poco más tranquila.

– Total si tu familia no lo conoce no habrá problemas, bien damita ya te ayude ahora lárgate que quiero estar solo. –soltó el chico hastiado de aquella conversación

-Bien… pero antes, ya sé que no me incumbe pero tú también deberías irte a casa, la noche se está haciendo más fría.- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba el suéter para dárselo.

-No, quédatelo mañana, bueno al rato me lo regresas estaré aquí al medio día… ahora vete necesito poner en orden mis ideas. –le respondió con brusquedad.

-Entonces te lo regresare luego… gracias –se despidió la chica, mientras caminaba Sasuke le seguía el paso con la mirada y se preguntaba la extrañas cosas que pasan esa chica llorando por una fiesta de compromiso que no se realizó y él sufriendo por una fiesta de compromiso que se realizó y una boda que no se celebrara, vaya el mundo sí que es pequeño pensaba el azabache.

Pero aquella chica tenía algo que él no sabía definir bien, era molesta si pero no querías dejarla sola, no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarla aparte de que las condiciones no eran las idóneas, pero podía jurar que era dueña de una gran belleza, mientras su figura se perdía en el camino Sasuke había analizado aquel cuerpo –delgado, piernas largas y torneadas, cintura estrecha y cabello largo- es un ángel, uno muy escandaloso pero un ángel pensaba Sasuke

Sakura llego a su casa, no quería ver a nadie, además nadie sospecho el hecho de que no llegara a dormir, quizá la fiesta se animó demasiado y la continuaron toda la noche… eso era lo que la pelirosa quería pensar, pero ahora que ya había llegado a su casa, que estaba bajo el mismo techo que su padre que iba a hacer cuando este se despertara, seguiría el consejo de aquel extraño que aunque una buena historia, le tomaría mucho trabajo realizarlo, quizá fuera mejor solo decir la verdad, que su novio la había abandonado, total no es la primera mujer a la que le pasa, pero que haría con todos los preparativos de la fiesta, se pasaría toda la mañana cancelando a los invitados y aguantando sus palabras de consolación que lo único que harían es hacerla sentir aún más miserable.

Quizá fuera mejor dormir un poco eso ayudaría a poner en orden sus ideas, así pensaría mejor las cosas y ya se le ocurriría un plan menos tele-novelesco… aunque igual de dramático

Mientras tanto el pelinegro continuaba en aquella banca esperando a que la solución le callera del cielo, pero en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer público aquel matrimonio, su hermano Itachi se lo dijo muchas veces la vida es personal por ende es privada, saber esto te evitará muchos problemas, ahora entendía esas palabras. Pero en aquel momento había que admitirlo estaba enamorado de Karin bueno aun lo estaba, pero no hay marcha atrás, esa chica se fue para ser "modelo" dejando al Uchiha en la puerta de la iglesia, con una boda de más de 500 invitados y todos los medios encima esperando a juzgar a la novia.

Karin jamás quiso aparecer en un sitio público con el Uchiha, eso había despertado aún más la curiosidad de los medios, en algún momento se especuló que era la hija de algún diplomático del extranjero, en otras que sin duda era hija de algún empresario importante en Japón que más que por amor lo hacían como alianza económica pero era obvio nadie había podido averiguar la verdadera identidad de la chica.

El problema radicaba en que con este escándalo las empresas Uchiha podían tener pérdidas, en el mundo financiero hasta la más mínima cosa tiene repercusiones y eso era algo que Sasuke sabía perfectamente.

Era oficial Uchiha Sasuke el hazmerreír del año. Abandonado por su novia a solo una semana de la boda y un claro ejemplo de cómo no deben manejarse los negocios eso sí que es tener mala suerte.

Una forma de evitar el escándalo en tan poco tiempo… de donde vendría esa salvación divina, en qué momento se abriría el cielo dándole la respuesta, -Al medio día- dijo Sasuke con tanta emoción como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, Sakura solo había podido dormir unas cuantas horas la incertidumbre la estaba matando, había ensayado mil y una formas para decirle lo que ocurrió a su padre.

-Sakura, buenos días, como amaneció la futura novia- decía una rubia muy emocionada – tienes que contármelo todo fue romántico, ¿lo puso dentro de un pastel, un helado o fue directamente? –con cada palabra lo único que hacía era recordarle el mal sabor que paso Sakura, no sabía que responder el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y tenía la boca seca. –Sakura no te quedes callada vamos cuéntanos como te fue. –la chica había caminado lentamente hasta su lugar en la mesa y no había mirado a nadie a la cara, estaba buscando las mejores palabras para decir lo que había pasado pero al parecer no existían.

-Ya basta Tsunade, estas hartando a Sakura – dijo un hombre que aunque joven ya tenía el pelo blanco.

-Hay Jiraya por eso nunca te enteras de nada, jamás preguntas que paso,- decía la rubia tratando de incentivar a que su hija hablara.- vamos cuéntame ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada –contesto secamente la chica- no me dijo nada –Sakura trataba de decirles que la había abandonado, pero vio el cambio repentino en sus caras, esa era la expresión que esperaba- quizá quiera esperar hasta hoy en la noche –con esta última frase intento que el color volviera a la cara de sus padres –ahora perdónenme tengo que ir a buscar un bonito vestido para hoy en la noche, así que no llegare hasta tarde, probablemente llegue una hora antes de la reunión, quiero pasar por el salón de belleza y ya vendré preparada así que no me esperen, nos vemos –dijo la chica poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde –dijo la rubia – ¿No la viste sospechosa?

-No, lo que pasa es que la atosigaste con tus preguntas –contesto el hombre- anda ahora date prisa porque aún hay cosas que hacer para esta noche, porque aunque me duela hoy perderé a mi niña, por lo menos espero que ese hombre del que está enamorada la merezca. –comento con un dejo de tristeza.

-Oh Jiraya, adoro cuando te pones sentimental, pero tienes razón tengo que darme prisa, nos vemos al rato –y sin más la rubia se levantó y salió del comedor.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Tuve la oportunidad perfecta para decir que había pasado y por cobarde no lo dije, ahora de dónde demonios voy a conseguir un marido… -pensaba la chica mientras se arreglaba para salir, justo en ese momento miro hacia la silla de su escritorio, ahí había un suéter que no le pertenecía, y empezó a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, mejor dicho hace unas horas –Genial una cosa más porque preocuparme- pensó la chica –ahora no hay de otra ir al parque i regresarle esto a esa persona, que tal que me acosa de ladrona, ja… imagínense en los periódicos Haruno Sakura la dejada del año en la cárcel por robarse un suéter, patético realmente patético- decía la chica.

Eran casi las 12:00 cuando Sakura llego a aquel parque, busco en la banca de antes pero ahí no había nadie, espero por quince minutos pero no aprecio el chico de hace unas horas, harta de esperar decidió dejar el suéter en la banca esperando a que viniera y lo tomara, había dado unos cuantos paso cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Espera –dijo una voz que se escuchaba entrecortada, obviamente se debía a la carrera maratónica que había realizado para alcanzar a la chica.

-Para ser tan joven no tienes buena condición física- decía la chica mientras se acercaba a él. Él estaba con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, no se podía ver su cara pero a simple vista Sakura había reafirmado su hipótesis de hace unas horas, "tenía un cuerpo de infarto".

-Ya, si te vas a reír mejor si vete –dijo incorporándose y dejando a una Sakura de piedra, el cuerpo era maravilloso pero el rostro era perfecto, tez blanca, labios completamente deseables que te invitaban a caer en ellos, unos ojos que parecían dos ónix y que a parecer tienen un efecto hipnótico, una vez que te mira en ellos no quieres dejarlos de ver.

-Perdón, no fue mi intensión burlarme de ti, simplemente hago la observación- dijo la chica tratando de recuperar la compostura y que aquel hombre no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. –ahí está tu suéter muchas gracia, me fue de gran ayuda algún día espero poder ayudarte, ahora discúlpame tengo que irme. –dijo Sakura haciendo el ademan de marcharse.

-No, espera no te vayas necesito pedirte un favor –dijo el azabache caminando hacia ella, tenía que ser honesto con sigo mismo aquella chica le había resultado más bonita de lo que imaginaba, ahora con la luz del día podía ver sus facciones suaves, unos labios carnosos y rojos, nariz pequeña, piel blanca y unos ojos verdes, muy profundos de los cuales era fácil enamorarse, pero no estaba ahí para hacerla de juez de belleza, la necesidad es lo que lo obligo a pararse frente a esa chica.

-Si claro, que deseas… bueno si quieres que te preste dinero, pues no tengo mucho a la mano pero podríamos ir a un banco y retirar…

-No necesito dinero –le corto inmediatamente.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres?… -dijo Sakura un poco confundida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura… ¿por?

-Bien Sakura… veras sé que pensaras que estoy loco pero… -aunque su voz era en extremo fría y su carácter al parecer era del tipo amargo, se notaba un nerviosismo que era difícil de ocultar. –Cásate conmigo.

-¿Quéeee? –dijo la chica con una evidente sorpresa en la voz.

-Demonios –el enojo empezaba a hacerse notorio en su voz, Sasuke era del tipo de personas a las que no les gusta repetir las cosas y menos cuando son palabras que le incomodan –Sakura ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Continuara….

* * *

N/A

Como se habrán dado cuenta no soy la mejor escritora del mundo pero prometo mejorar para los próximos capítulos, así que con su indulgencia me retiro… gracias por leer.


	2. ¿Hay opción?

¿Hay opción?

**-Demonios –el enojo empezaba a hacerse notorio en su voz, Sasuke era del tipo de personas a las que no les gusta repetir las cosas y menos cuando son palabras que le incomodan –Sakura ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

-Disculpa, pero no estoy para bromas, tengo un serio problema, tú sabes cuál es y aun así te burlas de mí, definitivamente eres un idiota. –La chica se sentía indignada ese imbécil se atrevía a burlarse de su desesperación, pero no iba a ponerse a hacer una escena a mitad de parque así que se retiraría de ahí como si nada aún tenía que mantener las apariencias.

-No me estoy burlado, lo digo en serio –con esas palabras logro que Sakura se parara en seco, -Mira, esto, como explicarlo –el fastidio era más que evidente pero tenía que hacer que esa chica escuchara su historia quizá al final aceptara –yo también tengo un problema y es necesario que me ayudes –pero la chica se recuperó rápidamente y continuo avanzando. –te he dicho que me escuches –grito Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? Esa sarta de tonterías, por favor, de verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, yo…

-No te estoy diciendo ninguna tontería es la verdad, solo escúchame, dame 15 minutos vamos a algún lugar y permite que te explique –el hastío en su voz era evidente, además su actitud de tienes que aceptar por la buenas o por las malas termino por convencer a la chica.

-Bien, pero aquí, dime ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? –Contesto Sakura con cierta frialdad -apenas nos conocemos, ni siquiera se tu nombre eso ya es bastante impedimento para nuestro "matrimonio" –esto último lo dijo haciendo el gesto entre comillas con los dedos.

-Tomare eso como un si para exponer mi problema. –dijo Sasuke sentándose en la banca que hace unas horas habían compartido y haciendo el ademan para que Sakura se sentara también –Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mi novia bueno ahora mi ex me dejo plantado en el altar a solo una semana de la boda, ahora no me preocupa que pasara no con lo que siento, sino con lo que dirán de mi familia y las repercusiones que tenga en nuestra vida este suceso, -la chica escucho esta parte de la historia totalmente sorprendida "como alguien se había atrevido a despreciar a semejante hombre" pensaba Sakura, ella tenía que admitirlo era irritante, fastidioso, engreído y frio pero estaba como quería y eso es algo que se tiene que reconocer. –yo hice publico mi compromiso hace ya casi un mes y ahora todos están esperando el día de la boda y como sabrás no hay una novia para tal cosa así que mi última esperanza eres tú, Por favor Sakura cásate conmigo.

-¿Eh?, bueno yo, no… -ahora que las cosa iban en serio no sabía que hacer, una cosa es maldecir a alguien que te pide hagas una locura y otra maldecir a alguien que te pide que hagas una locura porque lo necesita eso cambiaba drásticamente el punto de vista.

-Vamos, si mal no recuerdo tú necesitas un prometido, yo una esposa, Dios debe amarnos demasiado como para mandarnos la solución, de esta forma ninguno de los dos tendrá que sentir la mirada de lastima y burla sobre nosotros y le evitaremos una gran decepción a nuestras familias –vaya que cuando un Uchiha se proponía convencer a alguien no había nadie mejor. Puede que fuera un maldito egoísta por hacer esto, pero se quitaba el remordimiento diciendo "le estoy haciendo un favor, nos conviene a los dos".

-Pero tú has dicho que ya hiciste público tu compromiso, que pasara cuando vean a alguien diferente, se darán cuenta de inmediato, esto no va a funcionar –espeto la chica con un tono cansado - mejor arregla las cosas con tu novia.

-Sakura… dime ¿cómo puedo arreglar las cosa con mi novia? si la maldita se fue hace cinco días a Estados Unidos y dudo mucho que regrese solo porque yo le suplique que regrese conmigo por el bien de mi familia –Sasuke se estaba hartando de esa conversación –si no me quieres ayudar solo dilo… -se estaba dando por vencido –los suicidios siempre funcionan. –murmuro. E hizo el ademan de marcharse.

-No, espera –Sakura no quería ser la causante de una muerte y además como aquel chico decía, sería una buena forma de ocultar lo sucedido así no tendría que lidiar con las miradas de lastima. –hablemos de esto, no es necesario que te suicides siempre habrá otra forma de arreglar los problemas… -Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato aquella chica estaba aceptando hablar sobre el tema, eso ya era tener un punto a favor y ¿Qué había dicho? Suicidarse, ja ni que Karin valiera tanto la pena.

-Cuando decía suicidio no hablaba de mí, sino de decir que mi novia se había suicidado… -soltó una risita mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la frente en un gesto de "soy lo mejor que tiene el mundo, no me puedo ir así como así" –pero gracias por preocuparte –esta actitud de su parte hizo que Sakura rodara los ojos y Sasuke entendió que de esa chica no había que burlarse. –pero volviendo a nuestro tema, nadie se dará cuenta de que tú no eres Karin por la sencilla razón de que nadie la conoce, cuando celebramos nuestro compromiso fue algo entre nosotros dos, yo fui el idiota que anuncio que se casaría pero jamás dije con quien el único que sabe quién es Karin es mi hermano pero estoy seguro que no dirá nada. Yo esperaba que conocieran a Karin el día de la boda, mi madre estaba empeñada en conocerla antes pero la mantuve a raya para que no me echara a perder esto, aunque al final todo salió mal.

-Bueno, no sé si esto está bien, pero creo que tanto tú como yo necesitamos esto para salir sin pena ni gloria así que… mejor comencemos a hablar de los términos para esta farsa. –eso era lo único que Sasuke necesitaba oír, aún no había dicho si pero ya había aceptado hablar de términos así que técnicamente su matrimonio era un hecho.

-¿aquí?- pregunto Sasuke poniendo cara de fastidio –no prefieres ir a otro lugar, algo más privado, yo conozco un café aquí cerca, ahí estaremos más cómodos discutiendo de esto.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, vamos – y así se fueron a ese establecimiento, Sakura pidió un café y una rebanada de pastel, Sasuke solo un café americano y sin azúcar para que su personalidad amargada no se fuera a estropear.

-Bien –dijo Sasuke cuando vio que Sakura casi había terminado su pastel -discutamos nuestro asunto –de inmediato la chica dejo su pastel y dio un sorbo a su café. –nuestro matrimonio se celebrará en una semana ese es el primer punto, es necesario para mí, ya que esa es la fecha en la que todo el mundo sabe me casaría con Karin, ahora dime que quieres tú. –dijo el chico mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Yo quiero que hoy vayas a mi casa a pedir mi mano, todo ya está organizado y se supone que hoy es mi compromiso así que quiero que vayas hoy y lleves a tu familia. –la chica estaba bastante nerviosa, era natural, nadie organiza una boda con un desconocido una semana antes y una pedida de mano con siete horas de antelación. –esa es mi primer condición.

-Me parece bien, es lo justo, pero ahora hablemos de cosas aún más serias. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esto?... me refiero a nuestro matrimonio. –Dijo el chico con un tono frio en sus palabras, como si todo fuera un acto de logística –yo propongo que dure un año.

-¿Qué? Eso es mucho tiempo… yo opino que unos seis meses bastarían… -con la propuesta que dijo Sasuke ella se quedó petrificada una cosa era no querer las habladurías de la gente y otra tener que vivir con un desconocido un año, estaba casi segura que dejarían de hablar de ella en 3 meses así que mejor decía no gracias a casarse con alguien que apenas y sabia su nombre.

-A mí me encantaría que fueran dos, pero la ley dice que las personas no se pueden divorciar antes de un año, ya que este es el periodo de acoplamiento así que la única forma de divorciarnos antes de un años es argumentado que el matrimonio no se ha consumado y eso nos dejaría a mi como impotente sexual y a ti como frígida. Ahora dime ¿Qué decides? –a Sasuke Uchiha no se le iba nada al ahí se va si quería que las cosas salieran bien tenía que planearla, aunque últimamente no le estaba funcionando.

-Está bien, nuestro matrimonio durara un año, pero hay algo en lo que no aceptare un no por repuesta –sentencio la chica con la vista perdida y la voz pastosa.

-Sí, pon la cláusula que tu quiera… es lo justo en este tipo de tratos, -dijo Sasuke como si lo que viniera ya no fuera importante, a él lo que le interesaba era una esposa y prácticamente ya la tenía, lo que se añadiera era mero protocolo.

-En nuestro matrimonio no habrá…. Bueno nuestro contrato no incluye relaciones sexuales –esto último lo dijo muy bajito, como avergonzándose de lo que tenía que decir. – ¿está bien?, esa es la única condición que pongo lo demás que tu decidas estará bien. –con esas palabras había logrado traer a Sasuke al mundo real, hasta ese momento el azabache no había pensado en ese aspecto pero fue de gran alivio que la que tocara ese tema fuera ella.

-Me parece bien, además no me interesas en ese aspecto –una cosa era darle la razón y aceptar su propuesta y otra despreciarla de esa manera, el tono con el que dijo aquello sonó más a "no seas idiota no quiero acostarme contigo" que a un "estoy de acuerdo", con lo que logro ver una expresión de coraje en el rostro de la pelirosa.

-Bueno, creo que está por demás decir que aunque nuestro matrimonio sea ficticio, nuestras obligaciones no, así que no quiero infidelidades, si acepto esto es para callar a la gente y no me digan abandonada, pero si tú me eres infiel cambiare ese abandonada por cornuda y eso sí que no lo pienso permitir, ¿estás de acuerdo Sasuke Uchiha? Porque yo Sakura Haruno seguiré nuestro contrato al pie de la letra.

-Estoy de acuerdo Sakura Haruno y ya que estamos de acuerdo, me retiro tengo que avisar a mi familia sobre el compromiso de esta noche. –Dijo el moreno –dime ¿Dónde vives? Y ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

-Konoha número 105 es fácil llegar. –dijo la chica aun pensativa por lo que acababa de decir y hacer.

-Bien, adiós Sakura nos veremos al rato –dijo es azabache poniéndose de pie y sacando dinero de su cartera.

-No, déjalo yo pago, es como regresarte el favor por lo del suéter, -dijo la pelirosa. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-Ahora eres mi prometida… así que yo pago –en ese instante Sakura se hizo consiente de lo que había hecho y más al ver como Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, ella no pudo moverse, se quedó ahí estática esperando a que pasara cualquier cosa, y sintiendo como el aliento del Uchiha chocaba contra su rostro, uno que ella juraría se estaba poniendo más rojo que un tomate. –Y límpiate la cara, tienes pastel –con esto último soltó una risita arrogante y se marchó, dejando a una Sakura confundida.

Sakura salió rápidamente de ahí, tratando de controlar a su corazón que aun latía muy rápidamente. Antes de ir a su casa tenía que arreglarse y encontrar un buen vestido, al final del día todo parecía ir bien. No tendría que soportar la lastima de nadie e incluso podría conseguir que las chicas la envidiaran, porque sinceramente ese tal Uchiha Sasuke estaba demasiado bien, no sabía a qué clase social pertenecía su familia, pero no importaba a ella solo le importaba el cascaron ósea tener un marido.

Así las horas pasaron, Sakura había conseguido un vestido verde esmeralda, unos zapatos a juego y el peinado no había sido la gran cosa, pero aun así ella se veía hermosa, llego a su casa donde su madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Creí que te había pasado algo –dijo una rubia preocupada –pero gracias a dios ya estás aquí, te ves hermosa –dijo su madre –pero te falta algo de joyería. Ven vamos a mi recamara. –Sakura no lo podía creer, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, su madre estaba feliz y eso la dejaba tranquila aunque sabía que aquello era una farsa. –Toma –le dijo la rubia mientras le daba unos pendientes con forma de hoja, eran esmeraldas y combinaban perfectamente con el vestido y sus ojos –eso y para el cuello este, este es perfecto –dijo mientras sacaba una media luna de color rojo- esto se verá muy bonito además de que equilibra tu vestuario.

-Gracias mamá. –soltó Sakura, con unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha estaba teniendo problemas para convencer a su padre para que asistiera a tal reunión.

-Padre, por favor, este es un día muy especial para mí, es necesario que estés conmigo. –decía el azabache poniendo cara de fastidio.

-No Sasuke, antes te dije que la trajeras, porque hasta ahora cuando faltan solo 7 días para que te cases tomas en cuenta a tu familia, hiciste todo esto de manera independiente, ahora ve solo por esa chica. –decía un hombre maduro con un semblante serio.

-Fugaku, creo que deberías pensarlo mejor, es nuestro hijo, y tenemos que hacer esto, que pensara la gente si no vamos ya sabes los problemas que esto nos puede traer. –respondió una mujer de apariencia joven y muy guapa, tenía el cabello largo y negro.

-Bien, bien, pero ahora la pregunta es que hará Madara crees que él quiera venir con nosotros. –preguntaba taciturno el hombre.

-Claro que quiero ir, es mi sobrino porque no querría acompañarlo en algo tan especial… -contesto un hombre de unos 35 años, bastante guapo, se parecía mucho a Sasuke

-Hum… creo que eso resuelve el problema –espeto Sasuke. –Itachi nos alcanzara en la fiesta, así que prepárense salimos en una hora.

Al parecer una fuerza superior estaba de su lado, todo estaba resultando como lo había planeado, ahora lo único que necesitaba era cautela para no echar a perder todo lo que había logrado.

Eran casi las 8:30 cuando los Uchiha llegaron a la casa de los Haruno, era una bonita casa, una que causaba varias preguntas en Sasuke y ayudaba a no tener que dar respuestas sobre la familia Haruno o de porque se había "enamorado de Sakura".

Ahora sabiendo que Sakura también venía de una familia rica le haría todo más fácil. Pero la sorpresa sobrevino después, cuando entraron en la casa, ahí había más de 200 invitados y muchos periodistas, casi todos los periodistas venían por la noticia de la boda del Uchiha pero él no había invitado a nadie, así que esos eran de Sakura.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar con la vista a la chica se quedó en shock aquella chica estaba realmente hermosa, su figura perfectamente ceñida por ese vestido de noche. Y el cabello le daba un aire sensual, es cierto jamás la tocaría pero el orgullo de tener una esposa así de guapa nadie se lo quitaría.

-Sakura –llamo el azabache para que fuera junto a él. Ella solo pudo fingir una sonrisa de mujer enamorada y fue hacia donde estaba él y su familia.

-Buenas, noches mucho gusto soy Haruno Sakura –dijo la chica mientras estiraba la mano hacia los familiares del Uchiha, el primero en estrecharla fue Madara.

-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Uchiha Madara tío de Sasuke –dijo para posteriormente besarle la mano.

-Mucho gusto señor.

-Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, madre de Sasuke y tu futura suegra –dijo esto en un tono de complicidad, sinceramente le había encantado esa chica para su hijo –mucho gusto…

-Mucho gusto… -dijo la pelirosa con un tono feliz.

-Soy Uchiha Fugaku padre de Sasuke, -contesto con un tono demasiado frio algo que Sakura pudo notar. – mucho gusto Sakura. –lo último lo dijo un poco más cálido lo que Sakura aprecio y se sintió feliz de que por lo menos su familia política la quisiera, aunque eso fuera una farsa. –bien creo que es hora de conocer a tus padres señorita…

-eh? A sí, claro por aquí por favor…. –Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa era una farsa pero tenía que hacerlo parecer real así que tendría que actuar como la chica más ilusionada del mundo. –Mamá, Papá, quiero presentarles a la familia de Sasuke.

-Buenas noches –dijo Jiraya, girándose hacia donde estaba la familia de Sasuke, -soy Haruno Jiraya mucho gusto en conocerlos –espeto el hombre sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de Mikoto, luego la de Madara y al final la de Fugaku. –y ya sé que esto va a sonar tonto pero supongo que tu eres el novio de mi hija. –decía nervioso el peliblanco. –ella es mi esposa Tsunade de Haruno… una digna representante de la belleza y dedicación a la familia –soltó Jiraya, atrayéndola en un abrazo. A lo que todos sonrieron, bueno Fugaku y Sasuke casi no.

-Mucho gusto… señor Jiraya soy Fugaku Uchiha y ella es mi esposa Mikoto Uchiha, y pienso lo mismo que usted, ella es el pilar de mi vida. Y él es mi hermano Madara Uchiha… bien creí que usted ya conocía a mi hijo pero veo que a ambas partes de la familia se nos había mantenido en el anonimato la identidad de nuestros futuros hijos políticos –dijo soltando una pequeña risa, algo que ayudo a suavizar el ambiente de desconcierto que tenía Jiraya. –tengo que reconocer que su hija es muy bonita Jiraya creo que será una buena mujer para mi hijo Sasuke, sinceramente creo que no pudo haber mejor opción. –soltó el pelinegro dejando a todos de piedra, Fugaku Uchiha el ser más exigente del mundo había encontrado perfecta a alguien… eso era para tomarse una foto y enmarcarla con la leyenda de "momento que paso a la historia"

-Bien, gracias por el cumplido dijo Sasuke, pero solo conseguirás ponerme celoso papá… -dijo el azabache para continuar la conversación. –soy Sasuke Uchiha y quiero decirles que estoy enamorado de su hija, así que pido su permiso para casarme con ella. –con esto Sakura se quedó hecha hielo, este tipo actuaba mejor que nadie… su carrera de actor habría sido magnifica.

-yo también quiero pedir su consentimiento para casarme con su hijo señores Uchiha. Sé que no soy la mujer más perfecta del mundo y tampoco se mucho de labores domésticas pero estoy dispuesta a aprender porque amo a Sasuke… -soltó la pelirosa algo apenada, con lo que se ganó el corazón de Mikoto y la gracia de Madara y de paso la aprobación de los padres de Sasuke.

-yo no tengo ninguna objeción –dijeron los padres de Sakura, -solo te pido que hagas feliz a mi hija, porque ella es lo más valioso que tenemos… -contesto la rubia a punto de llorar… algo que no paso desapercibido por los presentes.

-nosotros tampoco encontramos razón para que esta boda no se celebre, así que nos sentimos muy honrados de que tan hermosa mujer sea miembro de nuestra familia, solo te pido Sakura que seas una amante esposa, una madre entregada y una hermana bondadosa para con tus cuñados… eso te mantendrá en la cima de mi aprecio, -dijo Mikoto.

-Bien dado esta presentación exprés y la aprobación de las familias me gustaría hacer público nuestro compromiso. –dijo Sasuke secamente, lo hacía para terminar de sellar ese contrato con Sakura, una vez anunciada su boda no habría marcha atrás. –Vamos Sakura –ordeno mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y la conducía a las escaleras.

-¿Quién demonios eres? –pregunto la pelirosa estando ya alejados de sus familias, porque tantos reporteros.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿de dónde salió toda esa gente?... –contesto el Uchiha…

-Genial, vamos a casarnos y ni siquiera conocemos algo de nuestras vidas… -dijo la chica –bien toda esa gente son invitados de mi padre y madre vienen de distintas empresas por si no te has dado cuenta mi apellido es Haruno como el nombre de los laboratorios y si mis padres son dueños de HarunoLab…. Eso responde a tu pregunta –contesto la pelirosa -¿ahora dime quién demonios eres tú?

-Uchiha… te suena a algo… -dijo el chico algo molesto –bueno si no es así quiero decirte que somos la principal empresa de autos así que ya sabes porque tanta prensa. Ahora compórtate y actúa muy bien porque aquí viene nuestro primer gran paso. –dijo el Uchiha parándose tres escalones arriba para que todos pudieran verlos.

-Damas y caballeros, soy Sasuke Uchiha y ella Sakura Haruno, hoy nos complace anunciar nuestro matrimonio a todos ustedes, pero esto tiene que ser como dice la tradición así que… Haruno Sakura, quiero decirte que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido – todo lo que decía el Uchiha era una mentira aunque eso de ser la mujer más bonita era casi verdad solo superada por su madre… -y de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado –"patético" pensaba Sasuke- por favor Haruno Sakura acepta casarte conmigo. –dijo el Uchiha con lo que una lluvia de flashes comenzó a caer.

-Si Sasuke acepto casarme contigo –dijo la pelirosa mientras el Uchiha sacaba un anillo que se veía muy costoso y lo colocaba en el dedo de la pelirosa. Con esto ambos se abrazaron, pero no sabían si podían besarse y la prensa esperaba eso así que ambos tuvieron que tomar valor y juntar sus labios.

Y con esto estaba cerrado el trato, no había marcha atrás. Ahora habría boda eso era seguro… mientras se besaban una lluvia de flashes comenzó a caer de nuevo… aunque al principio solo habían juntado sus labios un descuido de la pelirosa logro que abriera un poco la boca, algo que Sasuke encontró demasiado atrevido pero no podía apartarse como si ella quemara así que continuo y metió un poco la lengua en su boca, cuando sus lenguas chocaron un escalofrió les recorrió la espina dorsal, y por instante encontraron placentero aquel contacto.

-Bueno señores, la fiesta es para celebrar el compromiso de nuestros hijos así que diviértanse que hoy se note la alegría de saber que tanto los Uchiha como los Haruno hemos recibido un nuevo hijo…. A celebrar que esta velada apenas comienza. –dijo Jiraya muy emocionado. –lo mismo va para ustedes señores Uchiha, disfruten de la fiesta y me es muy grato saberlos como familia política para mí es un honor.

-Lo mismo pienso Jiraya, es un honor tener a los Haruno como consuegros. –soltó Fugaku con una sonrisa…. Y así sin más la fiesta continuo, aquello era una mentira tenía que terminar en un plazo, pero eso no tenía que saberlo nadie más de cualquier manera no había opción.

Continuara…

N/A

Aquí el segundo capítulo, no sé si les gustara, pero el verdadero lemon vendrá dentro de algunos capítulos, aunque jugare un poco con los personajes y sus enredos, ahora adiós y por favor dejen REVIEWS ¿ok?


	3. Sí acepto

NARUTO NO ES DE MI AUTORIA TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

"SÍ, ACEPTO."

* * *

El día tan esperado por las familias Uchiha y Haruno había llegado, hoy unirían sus vidas Sakura y Sasuke. Por un año, pero unirían sus vidas y aunque lo único que había que hacer era pararse frente al sacerdote y decir "acepto" todo estaba resultando muy complicado.

Flashback… 3 días antes para Sasuke y Sakura.

-Mamá, ya te lo dije, no sé, no sé qué tipo de flores usara en su ramo, no he visto su vestido, ni se dónde comprara los zapatos. –decía un chico bastante hastiado de escuchar la misma cantaleta desde hace 4 días.

-Sasuke, no te enojes solo pregunto para saber qué tipo de azahar comprar o que flores quedarían mejor en la iglesia, el salón todo debe parecer un jardín, por dios Sasuke los detalles son importantes –decía Mikoto cansada de lidiar con su hijo. –En ocasiones creo que esto no te importa incluso siento que no quieres a Sakura es como se fuera una extraña para ti.

-Por favor mamá, ya te lo he dicho antes, no es que no la ame o que no me importe nuestra boda, simplemente es que nosotros ya teníamos organizada "nuestra boda" con una agencia y ustedes decidieron rehacer planes, por lo tanto nosotros no tenemos nada que decidir ustedes ya se han encargado ¿no? –contesto muy inteligentemente Sasuke.

-bueno si pero la opinión de los novios siempre es importante ah y tengo una buena noticia para ti, Naruto ha aceptado ser tu padrino y entregara los anillos, no te parece hermoso. –decía muy emocionada Mikoto. Ella sabía que Sasuke estimaba mucho a Naruto lo quería como a un hermano, pero obviamente jamás lo admitiría.

-Eso es una buena noticia… -dijo Sasuke secamente, tratando de ocular su alegría, eso era una farsa pero era importante que él, su mejor amigo estuviera ahí. –pero bueno ya le avisaste así que será inútil decirle que no venga. –CALLATE DOBE QUE YA TE ESCUCHE! –se oyó la vos chillona de alguien muy conocido para Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke, Naruto te escuchó así que el día de la boda cuídate o morirás antes de partir el pastel. –dijo Mikoto bastante contenta.

-Mamá de verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que déjame tranquilo, encárgate de las cosas pendientes, solo no te metas con las cosas que voy a usar llámese traje, corbata o zapatos ¿de acuerdo Mikoto? –dijo en un tono frio.

-ya entendí, ya entendí. Pero por favor no te metas en problemas y escoge algo adecuado para la boda.

- sí, está claro que tengo que elegir algo perfecto , por favor mamá haz que el escenario sea el espectáculo que todo el mundo espera o quiere ver, anda Mikoto crea una maravillosa boda pero no te metas conmigo. – y sin más el chico colgó, estaba harto de todo eso.

Su madre era una experta en armar grandes eventos, no veía porque la necesidad de estar molestando con tantas cosas.

Pero Sasuke no era el único que la estaba pasando mal Sakura era acosada día y noche por su madre y su amiga Ino.

-Sakura, por favor levántate, en 3 días es tu boda y aún no tenemos un vestido, vamos Mikoto está esperándonos, ya es muy tarde –decía una rubia muy cansada de ver que su hija no estaba interesada en lo más minino de la ceremonia.

-¡Vamos frentona! Levántate –gritaba una rubia de ojos azules. –tenemos que comprar tu vestido… es más las flores… SAKURA! ¿Me oyes?... –gritaba la chica muy cerca de los oídos de Sakura. –Además hay que comprar "cositas" –lo de cositas lo dijo en un tono juguetón. –levántate ahora Haruno Sakura.

-¿Cómo no escucharte Ino? Si tienes una voz que fue hecha para pertenecer al ejército. –Contesto Sakura quitándose el edredón de encima –de verdad no sé porque mi tío no te metió a un colegio militar.

-sencillo porque ahí hay muchos hombres y a mi padre le gustaría tenerme encerrada pero en un convento de monjas.

-Está bien voy a cambiarme, así que salgan de mi cuarto –dijo con un dejo de aburrimiento la pelirosa.

-Sakura… tal parece que no te ilusiona casarte con Uchiha –dijo la rubia –si de verdad no quieres casarte con él mejor dilo, no creo que mis tíos se enojen. Me pregunto si no te gusta y no lo quieres ¿por qué te casas?

Esa gran hipótesis sorprendió a la pelirosa, era verdad no le gustaba, no lo quería, y no le causaba ilusión su boda. Pero había que aparentar, era su honor y el de su familia.

-No es eso Ino, pero estoy cansada y nerviosa –contesto la chica –aunque tienes razón después de todo solo se tiene una boda y se casa una vez. Así que voy a disfrutarla.

-Eso es chica, ¡vamos! Hay que encontrar algo que realce tu belleza. Por lo de las flores no te preocupes tu suegra nos contactó, tiene un gusto exquisito.-así siguió hablando la ojiazul por mucho tiempo.

Y así empezó una larga campaña donde Sakura seria puesta a prueba, y a su lado estarían su madre, su suegra, y sus amigas Ino y Hinata.

-bueno damas empezaremos mostrándoles nuestra colección nueva en vestidos de novia. –dijo una castaña muy bonita.

-No queremos una colección estándar, queremos la más exclusiva, ya sabe seda, bordados a mano, brocados elegantes, pedrería swarovski. –dijo Mikoto.

-Bien señoras, esos vestidos cuestan alrededor de 45,000 dólares- respondió una chica muy sorprendida.

-Excelente –respondió Tsunade –tenemos un presupuesto de 150,000 así que no se salga del presupuestó señorita –contestó la rubia dejando a la asistente completamente atónita.

-bueno damas, prepárense para entrar a otro mundo, si me dan 30 minutos podría organizarle una pasarela. –contesto la chica muy entusiasmada con la comisión que le darían por esa gran compra, seguro se daba uno que otro lujo o podría ahorrar para irse de viaje, tendría que hacer todo para que esas mujeres estuvieran contentas.

-claro ¿por qué no? –contesto Sakura, para no hacer tan obvia su falta de interés. y la asistente empezó a correr contra el tiempo, cosa que a Sakura se le hizo muy graciosa.

Pasaron los minutos y la pasarela inicio, todas las mujeres ahí presentes parecían estar muy emocionadas, menos la novia, cosa que Mikoto empezó a notar.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura? ¿Te sientes mal?... –dijo Mikoto sacándola de su ensoñación.

-eh?... no, no es eso, solo que me quede embobada por la chica de la foto ya viste que bonito vestido. –dijo señalando a una foto que estaba en una mesa al final de uno de los aparadores para salir del a puro, Sakura era miope así que no veía a la chica ni al vestido bien, solo lo hizo por un acto reflejo, total su suegra no iba a mandar a traer la foto ¿o sí?

-Perdón, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? Puede preguntarme sin problema. –dijo la asistente.

-esa foto -respondió Mikoto -quiero ver esa foto, tal parece que mi nuera encuentra muy bonito el vestido

-claro señora con gusto… -dijo la chica muy extrañada, vaya que los ricos tienen pensamientos extraños –aquí tiene dijo entregándole la foto… bueno si es bonito –dijo Mikoto –pero la chica lo hecha a perder con ese color de cabello, rojo parece una… dios que estoy diciendo.

-Perdón señorita, ¿este vestido está disponible? Quisiera probármelo. –dijo Sakura, por primera vez algo le había interesado, no sabía porque pero ese vestido le resultaba bastante atractivo.

-claro –respondió la asistente –permítame ir a buscarlo.

Y la asistente salió rápidamente de ahí, -Masako, comunícame con la cliente del vestido blossom. Y una chica de cabello negro comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas hasta dar con la dueña de aquel vestido.

-Señorita buenos días, solo quería preguntarle sobre su vestido, tendría que haber venido a recogerlo ayer, los arreglos ya están hechos.

-no me interesa, ya no voy a usarlo. –Contesto una chica muy enojada –no me moleste por favor.

-pero… es que nosotros no podemos quedárnoslo entienda esto es un negocio no nos podemos permitir tirar tanto dinero a la basura.

-Pues véndalo… yo que se haga algo.

-esta consiente de que no podemos regresarle su anticipo.

-sí y no me importa por favor no moleste más.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te cancelaron? ¿Crees que te regañen?...-pregunto Masako muy interesada.

-No claro que no, bueno si, pero escuche justo lo que quería, ahora pídele a alguien que me traiga el vestido blossom al salón 7. –dijo la castaña muy feliz.

-señoras, gracias por esperar, en un momento traerán el vestido, señorita Sakura gusta ir al probador para que vaya desvistiéndose y le probemos el vestido. –con estas palabras encamino a Sakura al probador y regreso con las demás.

-Una pregunta señorita… ¿Quién es la chica de la foto? –dijo Tsunade muy interesada.

-Bueno, ella era la original dueña del vestido, fue diseñado especialmente para ella por el gran Toshio Watanabe… el nombre de la chica es Karin… Suzuki Karin, pero quien nos encargó el vestido fue su prometido ella solo vino una vez para probárselo hace como 7 días pero al parecer paso algo entre ella y su novio porque todo se canceló y por lo tanto el vestido quedo libre.

-Veo que la tela y todos los detalles son muy costosos, lo que me hace preguntarme ¿quién es el hombre que encargo este vestido?, sin duda debió estar muy enamorado de ella. –dijo Mikoto.

-Pues, no recuerdo el nombre del chico, solo sé que era muy guapo y tenía unos ojos negros muy impactantes, no hablo mucho con nosotros solo con el diseñador, pero nunca vio el vestido supongo que quería mantener la tradición, pero ya ve ni siquiera boda hubo así que estén tranquilas este vestido está en total venta.

-Chie, aquí está el vestido que pediste –dijo la joven Masako entrando en el salón.

-Gracias Masako puedes retirarte. –dijo la asistente antes de encaminarse al probador.

-Señorita, aquí está el vestido ¿quiere que le ayude a probárselo? –pregunto amablemente la chica

-No gracias yo puedo, la llamare para que me ayude con todo lo demás. –no quería que nadie la viera en ropa interior así que se pondría sola el vestido ya las otras piezas que se leas acomodara ella.

-Claro –dijo la asistente, estaba muy feliz casi podía sentir esa comisión en sus manos.

-Señorita, ¿puede venir a ayudarme con lo que falta? por favor. –pidió Sakura

Y la asistente fue a acomodarle el velo y la cola, de verdad ese vestido era hermoso… "si no me hubiera casado, igual habría conservado el vestido" pensaba la pelirosa.

-bueno, ya está, bien… ¿lista para salir? –dijo la asistente sin esperar a que la chica diera la aprobación. –Señoras… aquí esta Sakura usando uno de nuestro vestido más exclusivos –decía la asistente mientras Sakura salía de ese probador. –la tela es seda, Tatsamura para ser exactos, el vestido es de una sola pieza aunque el bordo en el área del abdomen y pecho lo hace parecer un corsé.

El vestido si era bastante bonito, blanco completamente, sin tirantes, con un escote muy bien definido, recatado pero daba un toque sensual estaba bordado completamente con hilos plateados, con una especia de enredadera que bajaba por el vestido, del lado derecho se había fruncido un poco la tela para hacer que ahí estuviera un ramo de orquídeas adornadas en el centro por 3 perlas. La parte del dobladillo del vestido estaba hecho con incrustaciones de pedrería swarovski y la parte trasera tenía un moño en la espalda baja… lo que sorprendía es que ese vestido tenía un diamante en el centro del moño y la cola era una obra maestra de lo que significa el brocado.

-Sakura! Te ves increíble –dijo Hinata que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada.

-yo también pienso que te ves hermosa, además ese vestido resalta tu cuello y hace que tu busto se vea muy provocativo, ya sabes lo que dicen a los hombres le gusta imaginar que hay debajo. –contesto una picara Ino.

-Bueno, creo que ya dijeron lo que nosotros pensamos… también ¿no es cierto Mikoto?

-Bueno si les parece podríamos empezar a hablar del precio… la señorita está encantada, y ustedes se enamoraron de este vestido no veo el problema –dijo la asistente, quería tener asegurada esa comisión lo antes posible.

-Claro señorita… ¿cuánto cuesta este vestido?… -pregunto Tsunade

-Pues esto rebasa su presupuesto, este vestido cuesta 200,000 dólares… -dijo una preocupada chica.

-Que bien… bueno cárguelo a esta tarjeta.-dijo Mikoto muy entusiasmada la chica estaba realmente sorprendida, aquellas mujeres hablaban de eso como si fueran frijolitos lo que estaban pagando.

-Bien señora Uchiha –dijo leyendo el nombre en la tarjeta- en un momento podrán llevarse el vestido, no requiere arreglos, a la señorita Sakura le quedo perfecto.

-pues que bien porque tampoco queda tiempo –dijo Hinata.

Y así termino esa maratónica mañana de compras.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

-Sasuke… ¿ya estás listo? –decía un hiperactivo rubio a punto de morir de ansiedad.

-Ya casi dobe… deja de molestar –contesto un molesto Sasuke.

-es que ya te tardaste y estoy nervioso… nunca he sido padrino en una boda, una vez fui pajecito pero me sacaron a mitad de misa.

-Cállate Naruto, el que debería estar nervioso soy yo, soy yo el que se casa.

-si pero eso no quita que seas demasiado complicado… hace casi 5 minutos que deberíamos estar en la iglesia, imagínate que llega Sakura primero que vergüenza.

-Ya cierra el pico… -dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación – estoy listo vamos ahora… -contesto Sasuke bastante enojado.

-Bueno… no pienses que soy raro pero quiero decirte que te ves muy bien… no sé cuántas estarán llorando porque hoy te casas. –era un idiota, era parlanchín y entrometido, pero era su mejor amigo y le estaba ayudando mucho que el mantuviera su cabeza ocupada para no tener que pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era pecado… tener una boda arreglada, mentir a tus padres y sobre todo casarte sin amor.

-Naruto…-dijo Sasuke callando a Naruto –gracias. – y sin más se puso a la delantera dejando a Naruto desconcertado.

-HEY! Teme no vamos a esperar a Itachi. –pregunto Naruto para ocultar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-No el estará esperándonos en la iglesia ya… él es mucho mejor padrino que tu –contesto Sasuke para picar a Naruto… necesitaba mantener su mente en otra cosa antes de que se arrepintiera.

Por otro lado Sakura ya no estaba muy convencida de casarse, ahora viéndose en el espejo… con ese vestido blanco, ese largo velo y la cola sostenida en sus manos ya no estaba tan segura de querer unirse a alguien a quien apenas conocía…. "dios perdóname" decía la chica.

* * *

1 hora después…..

-ya es muy tarde porque Sakura no llega –decía Mikoto muy preocupada…

-cálmate mamá, ya no tarda –intentaba consolarla Itachi –vamos no pongas más nervioso a Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo… hace casi 40 minutos que la ceremonia debió haber empezado… y Sakura no aparecía por ningún lado… Tsunade y Jiraya ya habían llegado pero no sabían nada de Sakura porque le tenía que pasar esto a él. Había cambiado una ruptura de compromiso a una semana de la boda por un plantón en el altar eso era tener mala suerte.

-Hijo –dijo el sacerdote llamando a Itachi –si la novia no llega en 10 minutos habrá que cancelar esto. –esas palabras fueron escuchadas fuerte y claro por Sasuke.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y Sakura aún no llegaba, los invitados estaban muy preocupados otros o mejor dicho otras muy felices… habría segunda ronda con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien hijos míos, tendré que avisar que la boda se canceló… -dijo el sacerdote dirigiéndose al altar.

Sasuke solo cerro los ojos y se dispuso a prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, ya podía oír el "pobre Sasuke lo dejaron plantado" "tan buen partido y depreciarlo así" "dicen que lo dejaron porque la novia se fugó con otro"

-Sasuke… -se escuchó una suave voz –aquí estoy, perdón por llegar tarde… pero –Sasuke no podía creerlo… ahí estaba Sakura como un bote salvavidas justo a tiempo.

-No te preocupes… todo está bien –la abrazo como reflejo… no es que la quisiera simplemente se sentía aliviado de que todo estaría bien… que no habría escándalo, esa chica representaba la estabilidad en su vida así que tuvo la necesidad de tocarla para saber que era real y no que los nervios le estaban jugando una broma.

-Que alguien le avise al padre que Sakura está aquí –dijo Naruto muy feliz, y así empezó la ceremonia… Jiraya entrego a Sakura a Sasuke en el altar… ambos caminaron y tomaron su lugar escucharon la misa en silencio… no sé si porque estaban poniendo atención o se estaban arrepintiendo de lo que hacían… pidiéndole a dios perdón por hacer eso. Por otro lado había muchas chicas a las que se les partió el corazón dos veces primero con el anunció del matrimonio y luego con el matrimonio… Naruto se divertía viendo sus caras y deseaba poder grabarlas o mínimo tomarles una foto para reírse toda la vida.

El tiempo de la ceremonia había pasado muy rápido y ahora había llegado el momento para los votos… después de esto no hay vuelta atrás pensaron ambos.

-Uchiha Sasuke ¿aceptas como esposa a Haruno Sakura y serle fiel estar con ella en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarla y respetarla, todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, padre acepto –dijo muy firme el azabache.

-Haruno Sakura ¿aceptas como esposa a Uchiha Sasuke y serle fiel estar con ella en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto –dijo la chica con un tono temblante de voz que todo el mundo interpreto como una muestra de emoción, pero Sasuke y ella sabían muy bien que no era más que una muestra de dolor y de sumisión

Continuación hicieron el intercambio de anillos y la ceremonia casi estaba concluida….

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer… hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo el sacerdote "eso es mucho tiempo" pensaron ambos. –bien puedes besar a la novia

Y así entre un tumulto de aplausos y una lluvia de flashes tuvieron que fingir su segundo besó aunque este no produjo ningún placer en Sakura como el anterior… se separaron y Sasuke ofreció su brazo a Sakura. Cosa que ella entendió rápidamente y lo tomo, ahora solo les quedaba fingir una gran felicidad por los siguientes 365 días y serian libres de nuevo…

Al salir de la iglesia los esperaban todos los invitados y una lluvia de arroz comenzó a caer.

Pronto llego una limosina que conduciría a los novios a la recepción… Tsunade, Jiraya, Mikoto y Fugaku no perdieron la oportunidad de felicitar a los recién casados antes de que partieran después de eso Sasuke y Sakura subieron a la limosina.

Ya en el auto ambos parecían estar en su propio mundo… Sasuke miraba por el cristal y Sakura al piso como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto… sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de esto así que no supo porque pero la abrazo y acurruco en su pecho. Se sentía culpable… técnicamente él la había obligado a casarse manipulando su mente para que aceptara ese trato.

-Sasuke… yo no… -intentaba decir algo la pelirosa.

-Shh… todo estará bien Sakura te lo prometo. –contesto el Uchiha.

Ya se no tengo perdón de Dios. Pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo… bueno aquí el tercer capítulo y en el próximo empezara lo emocionante prometo aplicarme más al fic. Bye, dejen REVIEWS ¿ok? (se aceptan criticas) bueno cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


End file.
